


Eren is in a tight spot

by chizukeki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Desperation Play, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Tied Cock, Watersports, pee holding, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizukeki/pseuds/chizukeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi decide to experiment with their new favourite kink. Levi makes Eren go through a meeting with a full bladder and promises to have fun with him later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone i decided to contribute to the omorashi fanbase of snk but i'll let you know that im not a writer so dont expect anything too poetic lol also english isnt my first language so please please dont eat me if i do anything wrong or if my writing is sloppy.  
> these are going to be short or long ereri stories containing omorashi, dont like dont read etc etc. first chaper doesnt have smut, the second one propably will, im not used to writing smut at all but i'll see what i can do. comments are much appreciated please let me know if you enjoyed it or not..  
> ( i may or may not make fixes after i post this)

Eren drank the last bit of water that remained in the glass he was holding. That made five of them. Together with the coffee he had an hour ago, and considering the fact that he hadn't used the bathroom since this morning, it made his desperation grow a lot more. He and his lover had discovered this fetish not long ago, and were willing to try having fun with it in more than one way because a full bladder was just like an amplifier regarding every sexual sensation and made them much more exciting .

His dick was already hardening inside his tight uniform pants, which certainly did not help with the situation as they were adding extra pressure on his bladder that would soon fill more. They would attend to a council held by Erwin and Levi had properly prepared Eren to attend it with a full bladder. Simple as that.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the younger boy

"I'm pretty full already...", replied Eren with a hand slowly massaging his groin. His pants felt much more tight around his slowly growing abdomen and around his cock "How long is it going to last? I really hope they're not intending to drag it on a lot"

"It's just a minor meeting to give us updates on the new recruits, that's all" Levi replied as he grabbed his uniform's jacket and headed to the door.

"But what if it takes too long and i don't make it?" he insisted sounding worried, but they both knew they wanted this. They wanted to feel the exitement of risking it all in front of their subordinates.

"That's why we took precautions, you'll be fine" he reminded him as he put on his boots.

 _Right_ , Eren thought. He could even feel it now that his dick was rock hard. Levi had tied Eren's dick with a ribbon, just like he did when he wanted to delay and prevent his orgasms. This way it wouldn't be as easy to leak, and wouldn't lead him to the sweet relief he will be seeking, whether that relief would occur by emptying his bladder or cumming. He wanted him to be on edge all the time and feel true desperation and wanted him to know that whether he'd get to relieve himself or not, it all depended on Levi's decisions.

"Let's go brat, and remember, no touching or grabbing yourself. And do something about that. ", he said with his eyes on the boys bulging crotch that begged for attention already, as every step made the fabric of the tight pants provide some --but not enough-- friction on his hardened dick, and combined with the feeling of his full bladder, it almost drove him crazy. "Do you want everyone to see how much of a horny teenager you are all the time? Tch. You really are a pervert, Eren" he said almost playfully as he turned his back to him and left the room.

 _Says who...._ Eren thought as he followed Levi out of the quarters, his excitement taking over any other feeling.

\---

They all sat along each other on a big, long table. Levi sat opposite of Eren, they were the last ones to enter the room so no one sat next to them. He gave him a warning look, reminding him of his demand that he won't touch himself.

Levi himself had gotten pretty excited from this situation and couldn't wait for this boring meeting to come to an end and get to be alone with his Eren and torture him a little. Not that he was going to show any of his excitement on his face, no. He liked the fact that Eren was feeling like the only pervert here, maybe even being embarassed or feeling disgusting, even though this was a roleplay between the two of them and he knew it. He was going to give him a little taste of what was to follow now, anyway.

Eren wasn't at the point of desperation in which he can't hold it anymore, but he was full enough to feel really uncomfortable and he couldn't concentrate on the papers that Erwin gave them, his tingling bladder full of hot liquid was all he could feel and think about. And his hard dick that craved attention. The situation had turned him on so much, and a look at Levi made things worse. Emerald eyes met lustful ones, those of a predator. Their suborditates' and superiors' talking were just backround noise, their eyes were locked on each other and god knows what dirty thoughts Levi was thinking of right now, as Eren caught a glimpse of a smirk that then disappeared. The very idea of Levi being up to something made his dick twitch in his tight underwear and pants, begging to be released from them. He shifted his position on his seat uncomfortably, trying to keep his hands occupied with the papers in front of him, but then he had to put them down because they trembled and it was too obvious that something was up with him. His bladder sent a sharper tingle than before and he squirmed a little on his chair.

After five or so minutes the door opened and Hanji entered the room, holding a tray with cups on it.

"I brought tea !", she exclaimed happily and served each person in the room.

"Here!", she said as she left a cup with hot tea in front of Eren.

"Thanks", he replied. The first thing he did was give a glance to Levi. He could almost hear him saying "Drink all of it and don't leave a single drop you perverted brat" by the way he was staring at him, a naughty look in his eyes. He swallowed and crossed his legs tightly, rubbing his thighs together a little, before he took the cup in his hands. As he took a sip he felt Levi's leg on his, and then realised that he wanted him to spread them. He did so slowly, and then looked up to Levi's face again. He was just taking sips from his own tea, listening at Erwin who now explained some new training methods they could try.

Eren tried to shift his attention there too, but then suddenly he felt the heel of Levi's boot pressuring his crotch. He took a sharp breath from his mouth and tried to swallow a moan , as the added pressure on his dick reminded him of how horny and desperate for friction he is. He looked around worried. Everyone's attention was on Erwin and they had almost turned their backs on them. No one would notice.

Eren squirmed a little under the boots' pressure and moved his hips forward and upwards, just a little, to get more friction. His pants were unforgivably tight and combined with his need for more friction almost made it painful for his dick. His belt was cutting into his bulging bladder and that made him squirm some more. His eyes were half closed and out of focus as he tried not to breathe loudly and regulate his breathing patterns, or someone would find out.

Levi's eyes were locked on him, observing all of his reactions. Eren gave another small thrust against his boot, causing him to shut his eyes and bite his lower lip to stop a whimper from escaping his mouth. Eren was finally losing his composure. His bladder was so full and he needed to pee now, but he also needed to palm himself and hump Levi's boot like a bitch in heat and he didn't know what kept him from doing so. This image sent jolts in Levi's already hard dick, he tried to resist the temptation to touch himself. He lowered his leg and stopped whatever was making Eren this needy, wanting to tease the younger boy some more, and returned his attention to the papers in front of him.

Eren almost whimpered in disappointment as he rubbed his thighs together and squirmed around. He tried to stay still but he couldn't. He rocked back and forth on his seat and bit his lip. The movement sent jolts to his dick and he picked up a faster pace, his breathing heavy now and he was about to touch himself when Levi passed a paper to him.

_You really like humping my boot with that needy cock of yours right? It showed all over your young innocent face. Such a pervert._

Eren rubbed his thighs together and whimpered quietly at the loss of Levi's boot and the sweet temporary relief it provided and he started to write something in reply with shaky hands and squirming on his seat and passed the paper back to Levi

_I really have to pee right now im so full it almost hurts, I need your cock, I want you to fuck me on this table in front of everyone I don't care anymore_

Levi could feel his dick twitch as he was reading these lines with the sloppy writing, and bringing this image to mind.

"Tch. You horny little pervert.", he muttered under his breath and looked back at Eren with the dirtiest look. He looked at Erwin's direction and cursed to himself, when was this meeting going to end?

Eren was now grinding onto his chair, rocking back and forth and in circular motions, the friction on his balls drove him crazy, he felt the ribbon tied around his almost swollen cock restricting any fluids from coming out, otherwise his crotch area would be wet with precum and maybe some leaked pee by now. His breathing was now really heavy and he sweated all over, wishing that sweat would take liquids off his bladder as well and give him some relief. He could feel its contents sloshing around in him, he could feel how heavy and full it was and the tingles of desperation were sending jolts of pleasure at his restricted cock and his rubbing balls. He felt so dirty and horny. He just wanted to rub himself vigorously until he came in his pants. He had grabbed the table with both of his hands as he bounced and squirmed on the chair so that he wouldn't touch himself, as Levi had ordered. Moans and whimpers threatened to escape his mouth so he used one hand to cover it.

Levi found himself palming his erection before he understood what he was doing. This was just too much, he wanted to pin Eren down right this moment and feel him writhe under him, make him cum and lose control of his bladder and fuck him mercilessly. He swallowed and tried to regulate his own breathing, which was now becoming heavy too. He drank the rest of his tea, knowing that it would have at least some effect on him later on, not as much as it would have on Eren but enough to make the sensations of what is to follow better.

 _I'm bursting, I'm bursting, I'm bursting_ was all Eren could think of as he squirmed around. All he could think of right now was Levi, his hot and wet mouth around his cock sucking him fast and good as he was on the brink of bursting, Levi playing with his swollen balls full of cum, Levi fucking him on each and every furniture in the room--

Erwin stated that the meeting was --finally-- over and that everyone was excused. Eren tried to find his composure and pretended to sort out his papers with trembling hands, his legs felt weak and trembling and his bladder begged for release. He rubbed it with one hand , it was rock hard and every touch, even the lightest one, sent sharp tingles of desperation and pain. He unbuckled his belt to ease the pain, but it was not enough.

Almost everyone had left the room when he stood up slowly. He glanced at Levi, and he was looking at him with the dirtiest of looks. His eyes were full of lust, and he didn't know that his own were too, Levi tried to keep a straight face but a small smirk could be seen, Eren smiled back and they left the room, both of them trying to walk normaly, heading to Levi's quarters to finally do the things they wanted to do to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse as to why this took so long, only that im not really a writer (so i cant say that i had writers block) and that writing smut is more difficult than i thought lmao. If it looks like i tried too much, its because i did. I beta on my own. It turned out to be quite long i think... Long and repetitive. Anyway enjoy the two of them doing dirty things while needing the bathroom uvu

As they reached Levi's quarters, just outside the door, Levi grabbed Eren's shoulder and turned him around to give him a passionate wet kiss , slightly pulling him down by his collar. Eren moaned in his mouth. They stumbled on each other and somehow managed to open the door, and as they entered the room Levi pinned him on the wall, like he wanted to do for the past thirty minutes, and kicked the door closed behind him. He was all over Eren, not leaving him any chances to break the kiss or complain about the pressure on his restricted bladder, the latter only moaned and whined in his lovers mouth as he returned his passionate kiss. Levi grinded his own erection against Erens hard cock , bucking his hips and frantically pressing his body against him, picking up a fast pace as he broke the kiss to breathe heavily against Erens neck.

"L-Levi, Lev... I can't hold it..... if you keep doing this.. im...." was all Eren could say in between his moans and whimpers, which now he didnt try to stop from escaping his mouth. He felt his face hot and sweat dripping from his forehead , his legs trembling as he focused all of his concentration in his bladder trying to hold the hot liquid inside him, relishing the tightness and the pain that made his cock ache. In response Levi just sealed their lips again and gave a harder push, letting out a groan as he felt the younger boy trembling against him and letting out a muffled whimper in his mouth.

"You have no idea how much I waited for this... Eren... Eren..." he whispered in Erens ear, his voice hoarse, full of lust, his mind blank as all the blood had flown in his lower abdomen and cock. The thirty minute meeting seemed like it was going to last forever, and now he finally had his Eren writhing in desperation and need against him, he had him in his arms and he needed him, he needed to see him getting undone in front of him. His Eren...

All that escaped Eren's mouth was his name amidst moans and whimpers. Levi's violent grinding was sending sharp, painful jolts to his full bladder, sending waves of immense pleasure in his cock. He couldn't think straight and he wasn't seeing in front of him, his eyes out of focus as his mind went numb. All he could hear was Levi's groans and pants and all he could feel was his hot breath on his neck and his full, distended bladder. Levi was being wild and rough, showing how needy and desperate he is now that they were alone.

He grabbed Levi's ass with both of his hands and pinched him, pulling him even closer. That made Levi let out a moan, his voice hitching.

"Ahh... Levi...", he moaned in his ear "all I wanted to do back there... was get up and sit on you and hump you so hard until I came and peed in front of everyone... I wanted everyone to see... that im so dirty..." he continued, trying really hard to find words that would make sense, as he rubbed and grabbed Levi's ass, who was now moaning every time Eren rubbed his clothed erection against his and gave another pinch on his asscheeks.

"Shit... Eren..." he almost hissed, as he removed their jackets with swift moves and threw them somewhere on the floor beside them. Eren's trembling hands undid the buttons of Levi's shirt as the latter unbuckled Eren's pants. In the process he pressed against Eren's abdomen and he let out a much more high pitched whine than before, closing his eyes shut and trembling.

"Ah ahh... some came out... nngh.." he whimpered and bit his lip as he squirmed under Levi's touch, who was still trying to remove Erens tight pants.

"Tch, stupid fucking pants..." Levi cursed under his heavy breathing and he pushed Eren on the bed.

"Lie down..." he ordered and as Eren did, he pulled out his pants with force and threw them behind him. Eren's tight gray underwear revealed the huge bulge and a wet patch on the tip of his cock. The ribbon wasn't going to keep him from leaking much longer.

Levi took the lube out of his drawer and put himself in between Eren's legs and kneeled closer to his crotch. Eren's cock twitched and he squirmed some more, humping the air in the process.

"Just touch me already, please... I want to piss.." he begged between his heavy breathing, eyes closed and biting his lips.

"That's what you wanted from the start huh?" Levi started saying, as he tugged the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down slowly, painfuly slowly.

"You wanted my hot mouth around your cock? You wanted me to suck you while you'd pee in my mouth? That's what you were thinking back there?" Eren squirmed around and jerked his hips upwards in an attempt for friction. As Levi pulled his boxers some more, Eren's cock bounced out and he let out a whimper. The ribbon was still there, tied around the base of his cock and his balls. His bladder was clearly visible, sticking out and Levi felt his cock twitching at the sight. He had to touch him there...

"Look at you, being that hard and horny... Are you so horny because of that? Look at how full you are..." he continued as his hand trailed from his thigh to his hips, almost touching his twitching cock and made it's way slowly towards his swollen abdomen.

"Is that all pee? You're such a dirty pervert, Eren..." He said and he couldn't hide his grin nor his excitement from his voice. All that that his eyes mirrored were lust and passion. He finally touched his lower stomach lightly with his fingertips, feeling it spasm and Eren moaned.

"Levi... please... Ahh" he moaned as he felt his stomach muscles clench and tighten, as did his balls.

"Please touch me, im going to burst... touch me..." Levi unbuckled his own pants now and pulled them down. He palmed himself though his underwear, gave his dick a squeeze and bit his lip. His boxers were wet too, his cock had been dripping slick precum all this time.

He poured some lube on his hands and rubbed them together. Eren had grabbed the sheets in fistfulls, squirming his ass around and his whole body trembled in anticipation. He felt continuous jolts of desperation and pain in his bladder, his cock and balls were now burning. Agony was written in his expression. Levi's left hand slowly started rubbing his balls --which clenched at the touch-- and his perineum and massaged around his entrance. With his other hand he grabbed Erens cock and gave a few quick strokes, and then thumbed the dark pink tip of his cock and the slit. Eren moaned and jerked his hips, his breathing was fast and heavy and his eyes were basically pleading, his mouth couldn't form any words other than "Levi" and "please".Levi rubbed the tip with his palm a little and then started jerking his cock, the lube making wet sounds. He tried adding a finger in his ass and it slipped in easily, Eren's muscles sucking him in.

"You really are in a hurry aren't you? So desperate... how cute" He said, ignoring the fact that his voice revealed how desperate was himself, now squeezing Erens cock and picking up a faster pace. Eren bucked his hips again frantically and started humping and fucking Levi's hand. Levi tuned his fingering rhythm with his strokes, while he got closer and licked one of Eren's balls with the flat of his tongue. They clenched, and Levi started licking and sucking them while adding a second finger in and scissored them, earning a whiny moan from Eren. He started fucking him with his fingers, curling them and rubbing inside him, as he licked Eren's cock from base to tip, pressing on his veins, and started sucking the tip of his cock, driving Eren crazy and he felt his ass muscles clenching around his fingers. He took the whole lenghth of Eren's cock in his mouth and sucked while pressing with his tongue on his most sensitive areas, just bellow the tip. Eren jerked up and started fucking his mouth, Levi started deep throating him and making choking noises, his fingers were now rubbing near his prostate, not directly on it but close enough to throw Eren into disarray.

"Fuck me now p-please, Levi... I can't hold it... " he moaned as Levi bobbed his head up and down, furiously sucking his cock and making wet and dirty noises with his mouth. Every time his lips reached the base, slighlty pressing on Eren's bladder, he felt small spurts of pee along with precum filling his mouth. He moaned as he gave a slower and more intense suck, the vibration of his moan making Eren almost having a dry orgasm right at the spot as his whole body spasmed and his eyes rolled back.

Levi finally decided that he had teased the other boy enough - a little too enough - and stood up. He got close to Eren's face and gave him a gentle, slow kiss, despite the heated up circumstances, and urged him to stand up too. He whispered in his ear as he positioned him on his knees and made him face the floor - the least they could do was not wet the bed too much - and hugged him from behind, Eren's back flat on Levi's front, kissing and sucking on his neck as he gave him some slow strokes before finally untying his cock. Eren would've normally came right away weren't for his full bladder that had locked him up. A few spurts of pee escaped, making his cock burn and intensifying his need. Levi put lube on his cock and stroked it slowly before pressing the tip against Eren's entrance as his free hand trailed on his chest, his toned, sweaty stomach and his painfully bulging abdomen before grabbing Eren's leaking cock. He pushed forward slowly and sighed. He slipped right in, Eren's warmth wrapping him whole and they both let out deep moans. Levi supported him with one hand on his chest, keeping him standing on his knees and between moans he cooed in his ear unintelligible words. Levi pushed into Eren, his thrusts gradually getting faster and stronger, and both their moans were getting louder as well. He frantically rocked his hips as he fucked Eren, snapping his hips forward and Eren gasped and moaned at the fierce movement.

Levi pumped Eren's leaking cock, making wet noises and making sure that his hand reached the base firmly and pressed on his abdomen. He wasn't sure if he was supporting Eren of if Eren supported him as he felt his legs going weak . The tea from before was starting to take effect and he felt the familiar tightness in his own bladder every time he pushed himself balls deep in Eren. The latter felt almost ecstatic as pee was making its way out of his almost swollen cock in small spurts, keeping him from reaching the so sweet relief he was seeking agonizingly. With whatever power he had he pushed back on Levi's humps, making him groan louder every time, his asschecks pressing on his filling bladder and taking him in deeper.

They settled into a rough pattern, Levi's cock mercilessly rubbing and hitting on Eren's prostate, making him leak so much he couldn't recognise if it was precum or piss. His ears were ringing and he finally felt the familiar tightness and heat gathering up in his lower abdomen and his cock and balls twitching. He tightened around Levi's cock and the latter increased speed, his thrusts becoming more erratic and uneven as he felt his lower stomach tingling and tightening, his every thrust into Eren's throbbing ass taking him closer to release, who was now calling his lover's name in ecstacy as his prostate was constantly being rubbed and his cock jerked at a merciless manner.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and then shut close as he let out cries he couldn't control even if he wanted, the tingling and stinging spreading through his groin as the so awaited orgasm hit him and he couldn't see in front of him, neither hear his own cries, only feel his cock throbbing and twitching as it shooted out boiling cum that was followed by a ridiculously strong jet of piss, before he could ride out his orgasm, his whole body trembling from ecstatic pleasure, his eyes rolled back, finally exhaling a breath he didn't know he held.

Levi's breaths were ragged and his thrusts were broken and inconsistent and when Eren throbbed and tightened around his cock, he let out a deep groan in Eren's ear.

“ _Fuck_ , Eren, I’m gonna cum... fuck..." His cock twitched with those oh-so-familiar tingles and swelled up inside Eren, hot cum filling his insides, his hips still snapping and giving small desperate thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, followed by piss as he pulled himself out , still twitching. Eren's pissing lasted a minute or so before it subdued. Both of them fell into their backs exhausted and still out of touch of reality as they rode out their orgasms and their hearts felt like they were going to jump out of their mouths and the ringing of their ears blocking the sound of their heavy breathing.

They stayed like this for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Messing the bed couldn't be avoided that much after all, or themselves, not that any of that mattered right now. They stared at each other -their eyes not _really_ looking at each other- their minds blank as the sweet post-orgasm and pissing numbness and emptiness took slowly all over their bodies. Eren's face was still flushed, his lids heavy and eyes half closed, gave an adoring look to the person lying next to him and slowly moved to hug him, gently caressing his back and taking him closer, letting him hide his head in his torso. He went through his hair with his fingers and while struggling to keep his eyes open he wondered if Levi had fallen asleep, his breathing was now calm and slow and warm on his neck, everything felt perfect and safe as it should be. Normally they should strip the sheets and have a shower or something and not fall asleep in this mess, however tempting sleeping sounded now. He gave some small kisses on Levi's head, who now seemed to rustle around a little.

"Come on, let's go lie in a tub filled with hot water instead..." He told him while petting his head and slowly sitting up, Levi still in his arms, who only grunted wearily in response. To think that he was a cleaning freak and now he didn't mind sleeping amidst bodily fluids at all...

Eren got the bathtub ready and Levi stripped the sheets, putting new clean ones. Once the tub was ready they both dipped in, Eren letting Levi lie on him, in his arms once again, who now turned around and rested his head on Eren's chest, looking at him with a subtle smile on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks. His look was so gentle and loving, unlike the first time Eren had met him and unlike his daily look around others. He felt so lucky that he got to see that side of his, he could lose himself into these eyes and into Levi forever and he didn't care one bit.

He smiled back at him and caressed his cheek with one hand.

"...Was it too much maybe?" Levi asked , a worrying look taking over.

"No, it was perfect, what do you mean?" He combed through his wet hair with his fingers, pushing his bangs to the side.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, you know... let's go easier next time.. I'm sorry" he replied , his look hid slight guilt. Eren exhaled sharply through his nose, letting out a small giggle.

"Seriously Levi, you're such a worrywant ! It felt amazing and only you can make me feel like that. Seriously it was fine, don't worry, besides i can regenerate you know... it's okay" He said and Levi replied "Well, still, but it's okay if you say so" and smiled, the worry not completely gone from his eyes. Eren was his everything, that's why he worried so much over every little thing, even if he could regenerate it doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Eren gave an understanding look and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

"I'll be more careful next time, don't worry. I promise" He kissed his forehead. "Thanks" He stroked his cheek with his thumb, his touch light as a feather. Levi let himself relax under his lover's touch and widened his smile, closing his eyes.

"Let's not sleep here" said Eren as he reached to grab some towels from beside the bathtub.

"Yes"

They got out and dried themselves and got under the blankets naked, Levi crawling in Eren's arms for yet another hug, cupping his face with his hand and kissing him gently.

"I really love you, you know" he said in a quiet voice before Eren locking their lips again. He moved his lips, the sensation of Levi's warm, smooth skin on his own took over his mind, he wouldn't change that feeling for anything in the world. He was seriously so lucky...

"Yeah, me too. I love you too" he said and giggled quietly. "Thanks for being here" Levi smiled back at him, his lids half closed .

"Mmm"

His eyes closed and he let himself fall asleep in Eren's arms, his face looking peaceful. Seeing Levi like this is what made Eren forgive this god forsaken world. The two of them sleeping together at nights gave sense to everything. If he could spend another day with him , if he could secure a future with him, the painful everyday reality didn't matter that much. It was worth fighting through it. Eren finally fell asleep to the rhythm of Levi's breathing and to these thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it, have some fluff at the end because im having too many ereri feels (but it's also 7am, i would've written more lol)  
> i plan on writing more fics as well (free!, haikyuu!!, snk, others..) im just going to write differently because i dont really like how this one turned out, too repetitive and stuff... i didnt have the courage to fix it more though, i apologise.  
> Feedback is always appreciated ;;


End file.
